Don't leave me
by PardonMyImage
Summary: "I love you Korra, words can't describe. So please," you see tears forming in her eyes, "please, don't leave me alone again."


Blood sputtering from your mouth, you stumble from your aching limbs flexing with the assistance of a woman partially under you as you slush through the cold, wet snow. The wind breaths on you, and you feel like you've been walking forever. You start to notice the deep, crimson red blood trailing behind you, making patterns in the bright snow but choose to ignore it and continue to push yourself. "Don't worry," the woman from under you says in a hush, comforting whisper after a moment of silent shuffling, "almost there. We'll fly you to Katara and she'll heal you right up. Don't worry." You want to close your eyes so badly, but her voice just keeps pulling you back as she repeats herself over and over again. Is she crying? You'd probably hug her if you could, but your body is so numb that you can't feel your legs even though they're trudging. All you know is that her warmth is addicting and you need more of it. Her breathing is rigid, you decide, because the humidified air she blows from her mouth is in puffs and staggered. Your mind is surprisingly calm and silent and you wish it were always like this.

Suddenly you hear your name called by numerous voices and the sound of snow being shoveled by feet. They begin talking and you hear nothing; whisperings and mumbles are all around you but you can't tell what anyone is saying so you choose to tune them out. "-get her up." Finally, something you understand as you start to feel yourself being lifted. "Be careful!" A shaky voice threatens, and you know who the owner is straightaway. Asami; the woman who has helped with everything and pushed you along even though you couldn't. She was your savior, and you loved her. In a flash you're looking up at the deep, navy blue sky as the wind brushes your hair against your face. The bright, white moon engulfs you in its rays, and your eyes finally set on the person who grabs your hand. They meet familiar emerald ones, and you manage to give a sad smile. "Asami." Her name tastes so sweet in your mouth you almost want to say it again. "Hey there Avatar." She answers you back, and now you know she's been crying.

"Asami." You say again.

"Korra." She says back and grips your hand tightly as a lifeline.

"I have you tell you something." You cough, and something starts to jab your lungs.

She just stares at you for a minute, looking deep into your eyes and then nods slowly.

"What is it?"

You take a deep breath, and smile your biggest smile, "I love you."

She's surprised. She didn't think you'd actually say it, and you did. She scowls, and looks to your cyan eyes to make sure you're really telling the truth. Then, with a slight hesitant pause, she speaks:

"I love you also."

"Don't lie." You frown, because her voice holds uncertainty to it.

"I'm not." She startles you because of the fierceness. She looks down, then back up to stare into your eyes again. Her hand meets your cheek, and you slowly lean into it and wait for what she has to say.

As her thumb caresses, she whispers softly. "I love you, Korra. I love your sarcastic comments, and the way your face scrunches when something annoys you or bothers you. I love the way your heart speaks when someone needs help, and you never give up on them. I love your eyes; how they match your personality so well it's incredible. I love how you held me when I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. How you hold my hand because you know I can't stand to be alone any longer. I love you so much Korra, words can't describe. So please," you see tears forming in her eyes, "please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again."

That breaks you. You can't explain the feeling you're having in your chest. No, you're the Avatar and you won't be leaving. You'll stay for her. For Asami. The woman who keeps you running. With the rest of your strength, you manage to slid your hand around her neck and pull her down just enough so your lips meet. Hers are chapped and cold, but you don't mind. Hot tears fall on your cheek, but you keep your lips pressed firmly on hers. She kisses you back full force, but slowly so you savor the moment. And when she pulls away just enough for you to breathe, you whisper: "I won't leave. Ever." And that's when your eyes close instantly.


End file.
